Training Adam
by ilikecrystals
Summary: Written for LJ's Supernatural Kink Meme Request: Adam is hunting with his two brothers, but he still has a great deal to learn about the "family business". Whenever he makes a mistake, he gets a spanking. And he enjoys it, kind of... Herein lies Spanking, Wincest, Domestic Discipline & Slash. I LOVE constructive criticism and reviews so bring it! Thanks for reading :)


Written for LJ's Supernatural Kink Meme Request: Dean (or Sam)/Adam, spanking:

_Adam is hunting with his two brothers, but he still has a great deal to learn about the "family business". Whenever he makes a mistake, he gets a spanking. And he enjoys it, kind of... _

**Pairing:** Dean/Sam/Adam/mention of John Winchester  
><strong>Type Of Spanking:<strong> Discipline/Punishment/Erotic/hard corporal punishment  
><strong>Implement:<strong> Hand/Belt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M/R  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> This is an old prompt but it got caught in my head and I just had to. This story contains Spanking of a young adult by another adult, masochistic tendencies, slash, oral, rimming, and Wincest. If I've missed anything, please let me know. I love constructive criticism and reviews so bring it! Thanks for reading :)

##

Adam sees the hard look on Dean's face, the answering tingle in his bottom makes it hard to breathe as he tries to apologize, knows it's already too late but he's gotta play the game, put on the show.

Like he doesn't want this, like it doesn't turn him on so fucking _hard_.

Dean's silence, and Sam's pitying look make him almost squirm, the tingle chasing up his spine now, into the dark recesses in his brain where it teases unmercifully, images of the other times he's had his mistakes 'corrected' heating up his flesh, churning in his gut until he's rocking on the seat, staring out the window and dreaming of what's coming when they get back to the motel.

Made a stupid mistake tonight on the hunt, dropped his only weapon, a rusted tire iron, heard it clatter uselessly to the ground as the ghost plunged a hand through his chest, squeezed around his heart as it crouched above, the crush of it a black flash across his vision, his blood flow ebbing and slowing, stopping-

He'd come to being dragged across the field, Sam practically carrying him to the car, throwing him in the backseat and he catches a blur of motion, Dean flying in, door slamming, the screech of tires and they're double-timing it down the highway, leaving the big bad in a haze of dust and wheel-spit.

"What-" His voice is old-road and near-dead croak before he hacks up some blood and tries again, "What happened, did I-get it?"

The strangled cough out of Sam almost sounds like a laugh as he barely flicks a glance at him, "No, Adam, it got you."

He looks at Dean, waits for the scolding but he's getting nothing, just stone silence and _fuck, that's never good for his ass._

"Dean?" He can't help it, needs to connect with his brother, needs to know what's happening.

"Just shut it, asshole." And the deep drawl throws his heart into overdrive, pounding a desperate rhythm against his ribs, sucking away at the last of his air when the arousal spikes down his legs, turns him into a blubbering idiot because _fuck, yeah_-

He's pretty sure Dean's gearing up for it and it shivers through him, knows what's waiting for him at the motel room when they get back, knows he's got no choice and that's a big part of it, having his will, his wants ignored, being held down and made to take it.

And fuck, they make him take it so good.

##

It started during his first training session.

He'd smirked at Dean, sure he could best him and he'd given a surprised yelp when his forehead bounced against the ground, made him see stars because Dean stalked up to him, snugged both of his forearms and hauled him over one hip-

Thrown him down with a delicious strength that blew his mind and shuddered his senses, the hard muscles and the kick ass attitude turned his brain to mush and his dick was hard without thought, stiffened up just on principle that his new big brother was one bad-ass dude who could muscle him down so _easy_.

And Dean was the smaller one.

And well, he'd had to know, didn't he?

Asked Sam to teach him, made up some nonsense about Dean not giving him enough time to learn the moves and sure enough, Sam had yanked off his t-shirt, stepped into the training circle and Adam's brain left the building at the look of all those hard muscles, the chiseled chest, the cut in abs and shit, Sam was fucking hot-

##

See, Adam had no qualms about lusting after his 'brothers'. He was bisexual and these boys were a gay wet dream and he didn't give a rat's ass about incest and being related, Adam was a pure slut, never had any shame over loving to get fucked and he wasn't about to start now. Brothers? Didn't matter. They had cut muscles to die for, tanned skin a mile long and if their dicks were half the size what he thought they were, his bros were _hung_. He'd roll over for either of them and spread his legs in a heartbeat, let them use him any way they wanted.

##

The minute he felt Sam's huge hands on him, it was on. He had to know just how far Sam would go and he'd thrown himself into it, fought hard to get the upper hand but he was tossed around like an annoying insect, face rubbed in the dirt by his brother's knees around his hips, heavy weight holding him down, making him say 'Give'.

He'd bucked up underneath that hard body, both slick with sweat and the smell of Sam in his nose had made his mouth water-

He'd felt Sam that day, long length of dick against his ass and fuck, yeah-

Had him almost whimpering in pleasure, tried to hide his noises in a manly wheeze but all he could do was lay there after Sam got off him, panting hard, hand underneath him cupped over his leaking cock, and it had taken all his willpower not to fuck the floor, not to rut and buck and get himself off-

Aching and wanton, he'd rolled to his knees, staggered up and walked bow-legged to the bathroom, jerked himself without letting himself think too much and shot his load with Sam's eyes in his head, Dean's lips slashed in a sneer playing like a video rewind and he'd come so hard, he'd seen stars…

Was useless for the rest of the day, told the brothers he musta eaten a bad taco because he was sick, needed to lay down-

They'd let him sleep, watched over his nightmares when they came and soothed him through them and he'd woken, just as hot for them as before and shit, he really needed to get a handle on this.

He'd gone on his first hunt with them that night, a simple salt and burn to get his feet wet and okay, yeah, maybe he'd been a little distracted by all the testosterone raging around him that he hadn't been paying as much attention as he should but he didn't know it was gonna go down so bad or so fast.

And it _was_ all his fault.

He got in the way, gotten into trouble and forgotten pretty much everything the Winchester's had taught him. He'd been frozen, feet glued to the spot as the monster dove at him, sharp teeth glinting with acid spit, wanting to burn his flesh, eat his soul-

Dean had hollered at him but he'd been too scared, couldn't think with those silver cat's eyes locked on his, sucking away his will, his essence-

The hand on his collar had yanked back, almost choked him as he was thrown aside, Dean jumping in front of him to distract the monster while Sam chanted incomprehensible words, a drone of Latin and old tongue, all the while throwing a smelly mix of herbs and oils at the creature, trying to hold it in place, keep it there so Dean could kill it-

But the entity was smart, the drive to live made it a mortal enemy and it assessed the situation, understood the real enemy and turned on Sam, took him down with a roar and a swipe fangs and claws, the blood spurting from slashes even before Sam could cry out, twist away-

Dean's "Son of a _BITCH_!" rang in his ears as he watched his older brother dive in, no thought to himself, his only focus on Sam and he got between them, got his hands around the creature's neck and twisted, snapped it to the side and then, before it could heal itself, stabbed it in the heart with an iron blade covered in dead man's blood.

A shot of green flame had erupted from the wound, the silver eyes flashing with a surreal light before the body had stiffened, shuddered and then blew up-

Exploded all over them, chunks of flesh and blood and gore, enough that Adam's stomach had turned inside out and he was puking his guts out even as Dean was checking Sam's wounds, ripping up a t-shirt and applying pressure so Sam wouldn't bleed out.

He remembered the look Dean had shot him, angry, fuming, because he had endangered Sam, injured Sam and even though he didn't strike the final cuts, he was responsible, sure as shit.

##

He'd tried apologizing, both on the way back to the motel and once they'd arrived but it fell on deaf ears, Dean totally caught up with helping Sam, making sure his precious Sammy was okay and yeah, so Adam was a little jealous of how much Dean doted on his brother, wanted some of that attention for himself.

But Adam _was_ sorry that Sam got hurt, sad that he wasn't the perfect hunter that could protect his new family and he'd sat forlornly on the bed, watching Dean patch Sam up, shoulders slumped in defeat, feeling like six kinds of fool because he didn't know what the fuck he was doing and his brothers seemed surprised at that and offended, like he'd done it deliberately, made that stupid mistake but he hadn't _known _what was gonna happen.

And Sam had no fucking right to make him feel, guilty, wincing with pain as his wounds were cleaned and stitched, and _holy hell_, that must have hurt like a fuck, having Dean sewing him together like that, his only medicine Scotch and cussing.

Adam forced himself to try again, standing up awkward and unsure, hands shoved into pockets and his shoulders around his ears, voice stilted and hushed, "I-I'm sorry, guys, I should've –"

"Not now, Adam." Dean's words are clipped jabs, barely flicks a glance at him, his attention on Sam, the rough growl shooting a flood of nerves through Adam's body and he can't stop the want flowing through, can't stop the helpless swoon as he nods and backs off, goes back on the bed and waits.

It was a half hour later, with a mutter of low words between his two older brothers, that he was put in his place, shown his new world and the lust that simmered in his gut flared into a constant flame and yeah, he could most definitely get used to their teaching methods.

##

"Adam, come here." It's Dean's hunter voice, gruff and sinister. Adam's watching TV, aimlessly flipping through channels, trying to ignore the moans and whimpers of pain from Sam getting stitched as he turns his head, "What do you want?"

"I said, come _here_."

It's John Winchester's voice coming out of Dean's mouth, that tone - the no-nonsense ex-marine belaying an order and expecting it to be obeyed and it works, old memories of past discipline making Adam shoot to his feet immediately and stumble over to where Dean is sitting on the other bed.

And he's staring down at his brother, knows he has to atone but he doesn't see an obstacle to beat, doesn't see what they want him to do and he catches Sam's sympathetic gaze, confusion stuttering through his brain because _why's he just standing there? _

His arm is gripped hard by a fast jerk and he's suddenly staring at the floor, lying across Dean's lap and what the hell's going on here?

The hand underneath unbuttons and unzips his jeans and he reaches back, tries to stop it, "Fuck, what're you-what're you doing?"

But Dean's not saying a word, just drags his jeans and tighty whities down his legs to his ankles in one fell swoop-

Lands a hand over his waist and it's instinct, ingrained, this position stirring memories associated with his father, needs to fight, to twist off and to start kicking-

Sam's hands are there now, yanking his arms forward so he can't hold himself up, and pinning him like an iron vice, staring down into his eyes with a squinted scowl, lips pinched and determined, "He's spanking you, Adam. You got me hurt, almost got yourself killed and you gotta learn- You gotta have your attention one hundred percent on the hunt, dude! This isn't playtime here, this is life and death and you fucked up big time. So we're gonna make damn sure you don't do it again. Just like our dad used to drill it into our heads."

The first crack of the belt over his ass is a rifle shot, the hot flare of agony up his spine hitting a second later and fuck, he ain't never been spanked with a belt before!

The next hit is just under the first, a slice of fire that makes him buck and he can't keep the yelp in, can't believe this is happening, he's a grown man and this isn't right, not right at all-

And then he's suddenly _in it,_ the hard leather cutting into his skin, scalding welts that are sharp and bright in his brain, his brother behind him still not talking, just laying into his ass good-

Because Dean's welding the belt like it's a part of his arm and his aim is fucking dead-on, lifting Adam up with every slam in, his legs kicking without his consent and the animal howls ripping out of his throat fill the room after every punishing crack-

He fights against Sam holding him down, fights against the arm across his waist, screaming and thumping his feet on the floor, twisting and writhing, the bright cut of pure agony followed by an aching throb that's building with each smack-

Turns him hot with shame, with humiliation but there's something else…underneath…a dark satisfaction, a gaping chasm inside filling up, becoming whole and complete, warms him from the skin down to his nerve endings and his dick starts to swell, impossibly, no way in hell, yet there it is, digging into Dean's inner thigh and he can't hide it, can't help it-

Should hate this, hate his brothers because they shouldn't be _doing_ this and he doesn't understand, never felt anything like this before, his ass is hot fire now, steaming and sizzling in his skin, his jeans catching at his ankles so he can't kick like he wants, can't fly away and lose it because the grip on his arms is keeping him right there-

Hears himself shouting, can't stop the wounded cries that rip his throat with every crack of Dean's belt, his flesh burning, branded with hot fire and he's shrieking now, can't stop his reactions, got no choice anymore, "DEAN! Oh, God! Dean, you gotta STOP! OWWW! Please, you can't _do_ this! AHHHH SHIT! Adult! Adult! Not a child, can't, can't treat me like-fuck, can't do THIS!"

And then he hears him, the voice of his big brother, his punisher, the words bitten out, savage and cutting, "You got Sam hurt! You almost got yourself hurt! Because you Weren't. Paying. Attention. "

And the last three lashes turn his brain white-hot, the rush of blood filling his head, his ears and he can't hear anything over his screams of pain, can't stop himself from rocking forward, rubbing his dick on his big brother's thigh while his ass is blistered, skin a thudding dark crimson, Dean's voice his only lifeline, "Gonna pay attention from now on, Adam? 'Cause I can do this all fucking night!"

"YesYesYESSSS! I'll pay attention, I swear, PLEASE!" And he's gotta stop this, before Dean figures out Adam is humping him without shame, gotta cover his face and run, can't let them see-

The stress, the pain, the unknown, breaks him easier than any demon could and the tears clog his throat, stay lodged there as he chokes out hurt cries, gotta stop this, his dick is growing harder by the second and the feel of Dean's hot arm across his back is a sensual rub, the clench of Sam's hands arousing him like nothing else has before and fuck, his _ass_-

It's shivering jolts of agony through his whole body, even while the dark recesses in his brain respond, curl his body over so his ass is lifted, spreading his legs so he can push off the ground with his toes, so Dean can land more on his flesh, making him pay in pain and tears. Knows in his thinking mind he should be hating this, hating them both but in the sinewy coils of his gut, his arousal licks at his dick and balls and his asshole is clenching hard, wishing it was getting punished as well.

And he makes himself stop rubbing his hard cock on Dean's thigh, makes himself not moan with pleasure but keeps shouting with angry hurt, mortified and embarrassed, "AUUUGGGHHHH HOLYSHIT OMYGOD! S-STOP, Dean, please! I'm sorry, _I'm SOORRREEE_!"

The licks to his backside are changing now, becoming harder, fiercer and Adam knows Dean's wrapping it up, feels the tense in the body holding him close and he stiffens, doesn't know what's coming next-

WHACK! SLAP! THWACK! CRACK! SMACK! WHACK!

It's rapid fire, too hard and too fast for him to cope with it any longer and he feels the break, hears himself actively sobbing, the tears sliding down his face but he can't decide if it's too much or not enough-

And his arms are free, marks dug into his flesh the only proof Sam had been there-

"Ok, it's alright now… Shhh, gonna be okay…" It's Dean's hand, rubbing along his back, soothing now but he can't stop his stupid bawling-

Dean's pulling up his underwear, helping him to kick off his jeans and stand up, the green eyes staring up at him, forbidding, no-nonsense, "Gonna learn that lesson now, right, Adam? Not gonna have to whip your ass again, right?"

And he's barely coherent, tries mumbling apologies, assurances but his breath is hitching with left over sobs, face still drowning in tears and he's trembling so _bad_, blushing hard, mortified in his own skin because of how much he liked what just happened to him.

Finds himself propelled to the bed, the covers drawn back, takes the sip of water offered to him as he lets himself be pushed forward, tucked in, his ass steaming, scorched through as he curls on his side, staring up at both of his brothers with new found respect, with love and lust and humiliating want-

The door shuts to his room and he looks after them, the heat of Sam's palms still gripping imaginary bruises into his flesh, the memory of Dean's leather belt pulsing through his throbbing behind and he can't help it, can't take it anymore-

Reaches down and palms himself through his underwear, breath clogging in his throat and he reaches in, pulls himself out, his dick is stone-hard, spitting out a stream of excited fluid as he starts jerking himself off, concentrating on the burn of his ass-

Remembering how it felt, to be across Dean's lap, held down, taking a thorough ass-pounding at his brother's hard hand…

Remembering Sam, so strong, taking away Adam's control, making him stay there and take it…

With a harsh cry, he explodes over his hand, shivering with rushes that shudder through him, emptying his balls all over his stomach, his chest and the blanket above.

Falls asleep just like that, with his dick sticking out of his shorts, hand wrapped around and the other palm clutching one hot ass cheek, holding on tight.

##

The next time, he gets it, it's because he disobeyed a direct order from Dean and he's upended as soon as they get through the door of the motel room, no talking, no explanations, just yanked over Dean's lap, held down by Sam and paddled with Sam's hairbrush, until his bottom is welted through, raw and aching and he's weeping like a child after, collapsed down with no fight left.

He's thumped back onto his feet, dick curving hard towards heaven and he's marched to the corner, ordered to stand there with his ass bared to the room until he's told to move, Dean's voice a no-nonsense growl in his ear. But when Adam starts to mouth off, complaining about the freaking unfairness and why the hell does he have to do this, he's spanked right where he stands, jumping to his toes with the force of each blow as Dean lays into him again, Adam yelping and crying out with each smack of the brush on his tender flesh.

He shuts up after that, stands there like he's told to and doesn't move, barely breathes until he's given the order to get ready for bed. He scurries away, doesn't want a repeat performance and brushes his teeth fast, washes his face and changes into pajamas, hissing as he eases the waist band up over his scorched bottom. He wipes away tears of shame as he pushes down his hard dick, can't even believe how freaking aroused he gets from Dean spanking him and he has to hide it, all of it-

He comes out of the bathroom with his head down, doesn't look at his brothers, just bee-lines for his bed, mumbling out belated 'good night's' as he rushes by, trying to hide his boner.

He jumps into bed, panting with lust, pulling the covers up before he yanks down his pants, starts jerking his dick off as fast as he can, quiet so the TV masks his slick sounds of flesh on flesh, staring at both of his brothers' backs as they hunch over the computer, searching for the next hunt.

And Adam bites his lip hard as he comes with no sound, trembling with aftershocks as he recovers, and he's exhausted, cried out, completely sated and sleep takes him fast as he squirms on his beaten ass cheeks, reveling in the heat and the throbbing ache residing there, the pressure and body weight damn near making him swoon-

God, he loves it when Dean spanks him.

##

It becomes a regular thing, just like grocery shopping or doing laundry, he makes a mistake during a hunt, he gets his ass pounded right after and he's learning, he _is_. He obeys orders, now, that's for damn, sure, makes sure Sam stays safe and tries his damndest to protect himself but there's still something niggling at him…

It's always _Dean_ that spanks him, Dean that scolds and corrects, never Sam and damn it, Adam needs to know why-

Sam is huge, forbidding so how come he's never handed Adam's ass to him? How come he's never felt Sam's hand smacking his hot skin, turning him from a smart ass baby brother to a whimpering, weeping mess?

And now that the thought's gotten hold in his gut, he won't rest until he gets Sam to spank him-

He works at it slowly, starts grousing, mouthing off to Sam when Dean's told him to do something, grumbling discontent under his breath, not doing as Sam orders when he's told to, deliberately taking his time when yelled at to hurry and he knows he's been successful when he hears the brothers discussing his behavior like he's not even in the room.

Dean shoots Adam a look as he whispers to Sam, "He's baiting you, Sammy, testing you to see if you're gonna take him down. You gotta do it, man, show him who's in charge.

Sam nods, biting his bottom lip, looking sad and Adam, in his head, labels Sam weak and gutless, because he's letting Adam walk all over him and not doing a damn thing to stop him.

It pisses him off, makes him see red because Sam _should _be strong, should be in control, not just shy away and let Adam do whatever the hell he wants.

And it turns him mean with Sam, so he's always on the edge of insulting, letting the cold, cutting jabs rip outta his throat, tearing Sam down every way he can, mocking him, belittling and trying to humiliate, poking fun at his looks, his actions, and every other little thing he can pick on.

And finally, he ignores Sam, because his chicken-shit brother isn't really worth his time anymore.

##

It's been two weeks since his last spanking and he's making less mistakes, gotten some hard earned praise from Dean and he's surprised at how much it means to him, blinking back the tears as he swallows the hard lump in his throat, prouder than he has a right to be.

He takes Dean down in sparring and his chest is puffed until bedtime and he can't help but rub it in-

Dean's empty threats of 'next time' and 'gonna kick your ass' just make him warmer, fill him more until he's laughing out loud, flexing his muscles and smiling wider than he ever has, all because his brother is an encouraging jerk who makes him feel like he's king of the world.

At least he has one brother that gives a shit.

Adam's glad Dean's proud of him but he sure misses the punishing hand on his ass, showing him the error of his ways, and he knows that's crazy but it's a connection, a way of checking in and monitoring himself and fuck…he wants it.

Needs it.

##

Dean's out getting food and Adam's busy ignoring Sam, the loser, as he flips the channel from the stupid 'How It's Made' show, hates that freaking show, and he needs to finds something more interesting to watch-

"Hey, I was watching that." Sam's voice is soft and meek, just like always and Adam's got no patience for him today because it's been way too long since he's had a spanking and the tolerance, the control it brings is spiraling away like a cold winter plume, lost in the wind.

Adam waits a beat and barely turns his head, says condescendingly to the air, "And now_ I'm_ watching _this_."

A pulse of silence catches at the back of his neck and it rises up goose pimples, ghosts a shiver over his back and he feels Sam's hulking stare burning into his skin.

"Adam." Sam's voice is a warning and he can see in his periphery, his brother standing up, shoving hands into pockets even as his mild tone lowers an octave, becomes harder.

But Adam's patience is fucking gone at this point, knows it as he snaps out his truth, angry and hurt because _this_ brother doesn't care one whit about his well-being or making sure he's turning into a good man, a good hunter.

Nope, all this brother cares about is keeping peace, turning the other cheek and not fucking fighting for anything, _ever_-

Not fucking fighting for _him,_ for Adam.

Turns his head and sneers out the words, "Don't like it, Sam? Tough. Not like you'd ever do a fucking thing about it, would you? Because you're weak and a fucking coward, swear you don't even own a set of ballsAHHHH-"

The hand that slaps at his back is sudden, unexpected , his t-shirt twisted and he's airborne, the words ripped from his mouth with his breath as he's jerked up, thrown through space and lands hard across a teetering ledge that has him flinging out his hands, trying to stop his forward momentum. He ends up clutching at a back pocket with one hand and a firm tight calf with the other while his brain tries to catch up and figure out _what the fuck just happened._

He gets his bearings in a heartbeat, takes stock of his body and his surroundings and he's ass up, over Sam's knee, his brother's leg hitched onto the bed he just unwillingly vacated and before he can suck in a breath, his pajama pants are torn down to his ankles and he's bare-assed, wide open and exposed.

Damn, knew he shoulda worn underwear today-

The first hard crack across his backside steals his breath, has him crying out because _damn_-

Sam's palm is fucking iron. And he's trying to beat Adam's skin right off his bones.

It becomes a blur of rapid fire, Sam's hand fast fury, slamming each ass cheek in turn, too much, too fast and he can't get his defenses up, already starting to kick and cry, can't control his body or the harsh wounded sounds he's making.

"Sam, wait, don't, AhhhHHHAAA, FUCK! Stop, you gotta, Oh, Jesus! OW! Oh, Fuck! OWWWWW, OWWWWW! P-please! PLEASE STOP!"

His backside went from zero pain to hot lava in seconds and Sam's still pounding on him, not saying a fucking word, just spanking as hard and as fast as he can and Adam's legs kick faster, his hips bobbing and weaving, trying to hide, to make Sam miss, anything to stop the fucking ass blistering he's getting-

Because his bottom's blazing, flaming, the fire boiling over and consuming his brain as the agony throbs through his skin and fuck he's sorry, so goddamn freaking sorry that he starts shouting it, tears spilling over, his voice a hoarse scream-

"OW! OWWWWW! Sam, please! I'm sorry, I'm SorREEEEEEEE!"

Never knew Sam was this strong, can't believe how much it hurts, his bottom sizzling with each heavy handed swat and it's not hot at all like this, his dick is limp and swinging with each blow because this is punishment, pure and simple and he needs to get out of here, get away and hide because Sam is pummeling him-

And Adam's hollering like a banshee, can't stop the yelping any more than he can stop his legs from kicking wild or his ass from jumping and jerking with each stinging slap-

"AHHH! STOP! SAM, PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE! OWWWW, FUCK! JUST, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, IT HURTTSSS, IT HURTS SO FUCKING BAAAADDDD! YOU GOTTA STOP, _PLEASEEEEEE!_!"

But Sam isn't stopping, if anything, he speeds up, no mercy, walloping harder, first one screaming ass cheek and then the other, and Adam can't think anymore, the bright agony buzzing through his brain, short-circuiting his nerve endings and the tears are streaming down his face, can't stop them, can't stop any of this as he wails and rocks, barely hearing the scolding he's getting-

Because Sam is finally talking, calm and deadly and it's scaring the shit out of Adam because it's casual, just passing the time of day while he proceeds to beat the skin off his ass-

"Got another smart remark there, buddy? How's your attitude liking this, huh? From now on, you better keep your Sassy. Mouth. Shut!" Sam's palm cracks down in time with his words, " 'Cause I got no problem beating your ass raw! Had enough of you and your disrespectful, snotty attitude, tried turning the other cheek, tried to ignore your little digs and insults but you just wouldn't fucking _stop,_ would you? Weak, huh? A coward? I'll show_ you_ fucking weak-"

And Sam whips out his belt, folds it over in record time and the first cut is a deep welt, the searing burn sizzling through, frying his brain and he tries to throw himself off Sam's knee, kicking out of control because fuck, this is _awful_!

The leather is cracking hard down, he feels each stripe cutting in, landing with a purpose, wounding, marking, cutting into Adam's dark red ass as he bucks and screams, can't take anymore-

"This what you wanted, Adam? To get your ass whipped, be put in your place so you treat me with some damn respect? Got no problem with that, asshole, and from now on, you're gonna check the attitude at the door and Stop. With. The. Fucking. Comments!"

The belt splats across both ass cheeks, over and over, roaring a wail out of Adam as he stiffens, holds himself ram-rod straight-

"_Stop_ with the condescending shit-"

SMACK!

Keep your head down!"

CRACK!

"Your nose clean and DO. THE. FUCKING. JOB" The next four cuts are in time with Sam's words-

WHACK! SLAP! SMACK! SWAT!

"And you better watch that freaking tone of yours, too, or you'll be eating soap for every dinner, ya hear me?!"

And he's abruptly lifted, thumped to the floor and all he can do is hop up and down, his hands flying to his scalded ass cheeks and he spins, _get away, get away_, and runs screaming towards the bathroom, kicking off his pants as he streaks away-

Slams the door and locks it, collapses down onto the ground and all he can do is hug the wall, sob piteously, can't even believe he's been reduced to this pathetic heap that can barely move now that his backside is no longer being pulverized.

Can't believe he thought Dean gave hard spankings, can't believe he ever wanted Sam to spank him because this was…just horrible! He hurts everywhere, his ass is hot fire that still pings bright sparks through his body, making him twitch and bawl, his breath clutched in his chest and it's too much, too harsh and raw.

Has to cool his flesh off but he can't walk, his legs are weak and trembling so he wipes away his dripping snot and crawls to the sink, feeling very sorry for himself, runs ice cold water onto a washcloth and drags it down to lay against his fiery skin. It drips down his legs, chilling him over his hot flesh but fuck, it feels good-

"Adam?" It's Dean's voice that comes over the knock on the door.

"Go away!" He cries, voice thick with tears, can't let anyone see him like this, broken and beaten down, naked and hurting. He hates Sam, hates his life and he's gonna run away, doesn't have to stay here and take this kind of treatment!

He drags himself to his feet and stares in the mirror, turns around and _fuck_-

His backside is a ruddy scarlet, whip marks slashed across his butt and thighs, Sam pounded him without mercy and he has to get out of here, has to go-

He grits his teeth and wraps a towel around his waist, opens the bathroom window and pokes his head outside, hissing at the weight of the terry cloth against his pulsating skin, another sob wrenched out as he hears another knock on the door, louder this time.

"Open the door, Adam." It's Sam's voice this time and it makes him shiver and moan, his brother's voice kind as always and he can't believe Sam beat him like that, hurt him, no love, no compassion, just whipped him until he couldn't do anything but cry.

Kinda like he's doing now, whimpering like a baby, because he's betrayed. Sam betrayed him. And Adam will never forgive him for that.

But he wavers.

An order is an order and he sure doesn't want them to break down the door, maybe give him a repeat performance because that would end him.

He gives a sniffle of acquiesce, changes directions and walks painfully to the door, flipping the bolt, twists the knob and lets the door swing inward, turning away so he doesn't have to face them as he curls over the sink in pain, gathers up his toothbrush and toothpaste from the bathroom, snags his brush from the counter-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" It's Dean again and Adam can picture him in his mind's eye, standing behind him with a Winchester scowl, hands on hips like a dare but Adam doesn't have it in him to fight, he's just too damn broken-

"Leaving." He pushes past, gets into the main room and drags some clothes out of the dresser, drops them into the open bag he's pulled out, doesn't stop, adding to the pile as he moves with grim determination and it's too bad if they don't like it, it's not like he means anything to them.

"No, you're not." Sam's voice is low and soft, laying ground rules and taking a stand.

The sob breaks from his throat, loud and heartbreaking in the heavy tension in the room and he comes to a standstill, curled over in defeat, "What do you care, anyway? You don't want a brother, you want a fucking robot that does everything that you tell it to and doesn't make mistakes! You want something you can beat up but it sure the hell isn't me!"

"Adam." Sam catches him by the shoulders, gives him a small shake, "I'm sorry. I-lost my temper and I never should have put my hands on you when I was pissed like that. That's why Dean does the spanking in this family, because I get so mad sometimes that I don't know when to stop. I'm-I didn't mean to hurt you like that, please, can you-? You were just being such a little shit, so fucking smug and saying all that crap to me, acting like I was a fucking weakling that didn't deserve your time, much less your respect. I know you were doing it to get at me, to test me, and I tried to ignore you, I really did but today it just-" Sam drops his hands and shakes his head, spreads his palms in supplication, "It just got to me and I got mad."

Dean chimes in, "Yeah, you really were asking for it, Adam. It was like you _wanted _Sam to spank you and what I want to know is why."

But he can't tell them how it was, because that was a lifetime ago, before he got the ass whipping of his life and it's not how it is anymore, doesn't believe he'll ever think of a spanking from his brothers as hot again. All he can do is shake his head and turn away, ashamed of his own thoughts, humiliated and disgusted with himself.

"Uh-uh, no, you don't. " And Sam is there again, in his face, solid as a brick wall and not letting him move, "Come on. Spill. Now."

And the tone of his voice turns the key again, shifts his unease into lust because it's soft, warm and loving, commanding but kind and Adam feels the tears start again, tries to hide his face because he doesn't want Sam to read him like he can so well sometimes.

Dean moves near, senses the tension, brushes a hand down Adam's back and it stirs his dick with the gentleness of it, the fingers trailing a line of heat down his spine. "Adam?"

"I like it." It hushes out of him, thrills him with the shock of it because fuck, he really just said it.

Dean's eyebrows draw together in a frown, "You like-what?"

He sucks in a trembling breath, gonna tell them all of it now so they know what a sick fuck he really is and then they'll turn him out into the cold, send him away and that's exactly what needs to happen so he gets over this perverse need to be dominated by them.

"When you spank me, it-turns me on." Adam rubs a shaking hand over his wet eyes, swipes at his tears, "Fuck, it turns me on like nothing else has ever turned me on before. And I wanted…to see if it was the same with Sam, because he's so big and strong and I thought-I mean. Damn it, Dean, whenever you spank me, it gets me hard and I jerk off after, in my bed, remembering lying across your lap and Sam holding me down. I know it's sick but I can't help it, it helps me, calms me down and makes me feel like you love me, like you want me. And then, today, when you-" He stares at Sam with betrayed eyes, "Fuck, you were hitting me so hard, it wasn't hot, it was just-awful, you were being so mean, like you hated me and it made me hate myself, made me sick about my own freaking messed up thoughts and feelings. And now all I want to do is get away from you and hide. Because now you know how it is with me. So, I'm gonna go and I won't be back and-I'm sorry I couldn't be the brother you needed me to be. I'm sorry I'm so screwed up in the head about this spanking shit. I just-wanted you to love me, in every way and I wanted to love you back."

And he turns abruptly, grabs another mindless handful of clothes out of the dresser drawer and flings them at the suitcase, before he changes his mind.

He feels the look Dean and Sam exchange but he can't meet their eyes any longer, has to run away, far away and never come back because now they know the real him and it's worse than he ever imagined it would be. He's destroyed his relationship with them and it's like a part of him just died inside.

Dean's abruptly in front of him, stopping him from taking more clothes and he's got a hand on Adam's wrist, squeezing hard, "Let me see."

Which doesn't make sense and he freezes, can't help but let his eyes fly to Dean's, unsure and afraid of what he wants-

"Let you s-see-?" Adam stutters it out, doesn't know what Dean wants until he's spun around by the tight grip on his arm, held against the wall with a hand across his back while the towel is ripped away, baring his lower half, his hot red cheeks on display and the flush that shoots through him is embarrassed, mortified because they're_ seeing_ him, naked and humbled after he just got the worst spanking of his life.

A low whistle hits his ears, Dean's "Damn, Sammy…" making his face blush more, the blood surging through from humiliation and he barely hears the thump behind him but the soft kisses and licks across his burnt flesh penetrate and he stiffens, starts to turn-

But Dean is in front of him, grabbing his hands and placing them on the dresser, holding him down as he tersely instructs, "Spread your legs and bend over. Arch your back."

So if Dean's in front of him, that means that _Sam_-

He hears the words whispered into his flesh, soft and moist across his stinging bottom and it brings tears to his eyes, different this time because the words mean the world to him, "I'm sorry, Adam, so sorry, never meant to hurt you like this, love you, we both do. Let me show you, make you better, please-"

Adam lets Sam pull his legs back, lets the soothing hand give a gentle push to his back and he's arching into the warm mouth on his skin, doesn't understand any of this but he loves this touch, it calms him, has him whimpering for more.

He shoots Dean a confused look, eyes bright with tears and Dean gives a choked sound, reaches out and cuffs him behind the head, leans in and oh, Christ-

Dean's mouth is on his, soft presses at first, nuzzling against his lips and he opens more with each graze, the sweet kisses stirring his soul, shooting a warm heat through his downstairs brain and when he tastes the first touch of Dean's tongue, it shivers a thrill of lust through him from his balls to his heart. Can't help it, curls a hand into Dean's spiked hair and pulls him closer, opens up for his brother's searching kiss and it's deliciously gentle, makes him weak in the knees-

Behind him, Sam is carefully touching his still throbbing bottom, spreading him open and exposing his puckered hole to the air, thumbs on each side, unfurling his sensitive skin and stretching it smooth until it's gaping, yawning in anticipation-

The hot slick of Sam's tongue laps just under his balls, nose in his crevice and works upward, mumbling and humming with every slide until he reaches Adam's hole and then he's sucking on it with abandon, tongue diving into the stretched space and fucking in and out, soaking him with spit, working him open so good until his knees buckle, almost collapsing with pleasure-

Dean's arms are around him, holding him up as he gets the breath kissed out of him, gets his hole deliciously tongue-fucked and suddenly a hand wraps around Adam's rock-hard dick, starts jerking off and it's Dean's, rough callouses twisting his length in time with his mind-blowing kisses-

Fingers slide inside him, how many he doesn't know but fuck, it feels good, spearing in and stretching him, his dick throbbing in response, can't even believe what's happening but he needs this to go on and on…

He's grunting with each knuckle-deep slide, loves the feel of the thick fingers taking him, readying him-

And when he hears the zipper slide down, he almost cries out with joy because he's finally gonna feel his brother inside, wrapped around his soul and twining them both together-

He's gaping with it, back there, spreading his legs as wide as he can, wanton as all hell but he doesn't care, needs this, needs to have their love-

Adam feels Sam's dick poking at him from behind, the stiff head nosing into his spit-slick hole and it's huge, stretching him more than he thought possible, his muscles clamping down, refusing access-

"AHHHH!" He tries to cry out, over the tongue in his mouth but the hand on his own dick drags faster, the grip tightening as Sam behind him pulls back, pushes in again and gains another few inches, the length inside him like thick hot pipe and he's held there, between them, lost in the sensations in his own body.

A few more pushes and Sam's buried deep inside of him, his blistered ass cheeks rubbing against the lean muscles of Sam's lower belly and Adam trembles there, caught on the biggest dick in the world, his tongue still wrapped up in Dean's as he mewls in pain, in pleasure because Sam draws back, eases his hips back in and _holy fuck_!

Slides across this frisson of pleasure inside that makes him jump with delight, him crying out in Dean's mouth, the beauty of it sparking tingles all over his body and his mouth is suddenly freed, Adam sucking in huge gulps of sweet air with each plunge of Sam's cock, feeling his body adjust to the size and feel of his big brother inside him.

Sam's hands slide up his waist to his chest, pulling him upright, sure fingers curling around both of Adam's nipples and fondling each, lightly pinching and twisting, his brother's hot breath in his ear has him leaning back against the strong chest, warm and safe in Sam's arms as he breathes against Adam's ear.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Never meant to hurt you like that, gonna wait 'till you heal and then I'm gonna spank you again, just like you need, gonna let you rub your dick on my leg while I'm slapping that sweet ass, want you to come just from me turning that tight bottom red hot. Gonna make it so good for you, wait and see…" The whisper fills him with hope and love and he relaxes in, opens his legs wider so Sam has room to fuck into him harder, faster and he turns his head in invitation, asking for kiss and Sam's right there, hot mouth on his, tongue swirling in and_ fuck_ he's a good kisser-

Suddenly Adam's dick is engulfed in wet heat, sensuous tongue tickling over the head of his cock and licking up his length has him gasping, stiffening up and he's shaking, trying to keep his legs under him because he's weak as a fucking kitten, the sensations attacking his body too much. Dean's going down on him like he's the sweetest dessert in existence, giving him the mother of all blow jobs and behind him, Sam is shoving in deep, yanking out and plunging in again and it's too much-

Sam breaks the kiss, huffs against his mouth, "Fuck, Adam, need you to forgive me, man, for everything… for losing my temper and spanking you so hard…Won't ever do you like that again, I swear and just….want to love you, want you to understand…not mean, don't hate, never did, just…driving me crazy and I-"

"I forgive you. " He cuts Sam off with a deep kiss, needs him to know the truth, "It was awful but I deserved it and you…I understand you had to and I'm sorry. For disrespecting you, for lying to you and for making you spank me when you were angry. You lost control, I get it. It was my fault and I set out to do it, to make you spank me. I just…didn't know how it was gonna be, didn't know how pissed you were gonna get or I would never have…Want you to do it again, not angry, so I can feel your hands on me, putting me in my place…fuck, I can't wait OOOOHHHHMMM!"

Sam slowed his thrusts, listening to Adam's words before he snags his mouth in another bone melting press and starts shoving in with abandon, snapping hips back and forth, taking Adam just like he spanked him, rough, hard and fast and _fuck _if Adam doesn't love it-

In front, Dean's mouth on his cock is bounding him towards heaven, tongue swirling and dancing around his length and he can't stop it, can't help it, climbs up so fucking fast he sees stars-

Can't even shout out a warning because he's done, just done-

His dick gives one pulse and then another and he's shooting out his load straight into Dean's sucking mouth, his balls clenching and emptying as he's fucked hard from behind, the damn long dick hitting into his prostate with every thrust, making him shout with the beauty of it, the wonder-

Sam's dick shudders and trembles as it crashes in, hits bottom with a thump of hips and when Sam stiffens, clamps down on Adam's neck with his sucking mouth, giving him a hickey to end all hickeys, Sam comes in a rush of breath, in a flood of curse words, Adam's ass sucking him dry, clenching down as he milks each tremor, asks for every gossamer shivering touch-

But it's not enough, he needs both brothers-

Needs both in his ass, both mouths and tongues on him, wants to revel in them, their touches, their scent and strength...

Fuck, he needs that so bad.

##

He's collapsed on Sam's dick, still half-hard inside him but his own cock is limp and tired and he's pulled off, ass suddenly empty and gaping, making him cry out in distress because he can't be alone now, he just can't-

But Sam flips him around so he's facing him, catches his mouth in a hot kiss, spreads his ass cheeks wide and pushes him down until he's sitting, sliding down on Dean's hard cock, and he's gasping, breathless, tries to beg for more but he's got nothing left-

And the stiff length that slides into his ass is perfect, firm, long and hot, striking that spot inside him with every thrust and _Jesus-_

Sam's fingers play over his nipples, pinching and twisting and the other hand is around his spent dick, jerking up and down, Sam's kisses making him swoon and before Adam know it, he's hard again, dick straining skyward, throbbing in Sam's tight fist that's dragging him towards ecstasy-

Behind him, Dean plunges up, hits that electrifying nub inside and Adam's hips are bucking into Sam's hot palm with abandon, can't help it, can't stop-

Breaks the constant kiss that holds his mouth and begs to be filled with everything, "Please, want to suck you, want to taste you, Sam, please…"

Sam rips off his t-shirt and wipes himself down, cuffs Adam around his head and drags him forward, nudging his dick into Adam's waiting mouth slow and steady, so he doesn't choke, Sam's long arm still jerking him off with long, easy strokes.

"Oh, fuuuccckkkk-" It's Dean behind him, huffing in his ear, fucking up into him harder, holding onto his hips and pounding –

Turns Adam crazy in his skin and he's attacking Sam's dick, sucking down hard, bobbing his head and swallowing over the length in his throat, can't get enough of the taste of this man, can't get enough of their dicks inside him, wants Sam to come for him, in his mouth and on his face and everywhere he can-

"Jesus, Adam, Uggghhhh, Oh, God, AHHHH!" And Sam bucks in fast with his hips, fucking Adam's mouth, two strokes and two more and he stiffens, pulses and he feels the spray, bitter and salty and swallows fast before pulling off, jerking Sam off while rubbing the shooting dick all over his face and chest, getting come everywhere-

Behind him, Dean snaps in with his hips once and then again, grinding the base of his cock into the burnt cheeks of Adam's ass as he starts shooting his jizz deep into Adam's hole and it's beautiful, wonderful, filling him just like Sam did-

Adam reaches down and covers Sam's clutching hand with his own, starts jerking himself off fast until he's coming, too, spewing jizz all over their joined fists and he collapses back against Dean, exhausted.

And all he can do is mumble out his gratitude, his hungry need and let himself be hauled back, Dean's dick sliding out and he's being lifted up, carried, laid on something soft and warm bodies curl around him, cover him with a soft blanket and strong arms and he lets himself slide into sleep. Knows he's safe, knows he's watched over and protected and it's the best feeling in the world.

##

Adam struggles towards awake, fighting the haze that rests heavy on him and relaxes him, makes him snuggle back down towards sleep but the warmth surrounding him tugs at his brain, teases him with _memory_ and _before _and he lets himself surface, blinks open and there are arms around him, legs tangled with his and definite masculine snoring in his ear-

He turns his head, sees Dean's face buried in the pillow behind his ear and his heart gives a jump of pleasure as he remembers-

A snort next to his other ear and it's Sam, curled on top of him, long length covering him like a warm blanket.

Can't believe he woke up like this, that this is even happening to him, everything in his wildest dreams, and he hopes like hell that it's not a dream, that it's real and his brothers' really did just fuck him stupid. 'Cause the ache in his asshole is telling him it's real, the sore fucked out throat is a testament as well and he knows he came, _a lot_, because his balls are pleasantly tingling and his dick is well-spent, shriveled against his thigh.

"Mornin' " It's Dean's voice, gruff with sleep and Adam whips his head back around, catches Dean's eyes for a moment in a panic, trying to make sense of this.

"Dean, what the hell-?" Adams's trembling scared, won't admit because he's not goddamn afraid of anything but his two brothers who he loves more than life disowning him, turning against him.

"Sammy-" The rough voice comes again and a hand reaches around to shake, rousing the man on top whose eyes pop open, wild look calming down as he looks first at Dean and then at Adam, blinking away the sleep as his jaw cracks on a yawn and he arches back in a stretch before curling back around Adam.

"Mmmm, mornin'" Sam's voice is warm whisky, fucked out and happy as he pushes his nose in under Adam's ear, kisses lightly, "What's happening?"

Dean's got a laugh buried in his answer, voice heavy with a Spanish accent, "Seems we got some 'splaining to do, Lucy."

"Oh, yeah, that…" Sam chuckles, breath warm against Adam's skin and then pulls back, shrugs, "See, this? Between me and Dean, well, it's kinda our normal, been like this for years now, since we were teenagers. Thought you'd be freaked out so we never said, made sure to keep our hands off each other when you were around. "

Dean rubs a hand up his arm, "Had no idea that you wanted, that you felt like that, too, but it's okay, it is. Because we love you and whatever you want, man, whatever you need-"

Adam swallows hard, has to know, "You don't think I'm a freak because of the spanking thing? How much I like it? What it does to me?"

And he catches Sam's eyes, searches his face for lies, for disgust but all Sam does is lean forward and kisses him, gives him a wink, "I might think that…if I wasn't like that myself. "

And he stops, lets the words sink into Adam's brain before he continues, "That's kinda how this whole thing started, all those years ago. I made a mistake on a hunt and got a smart mouth when Dean was lecturing me so he did what he used to do when I was little, pulled me over his lap and paddled my ass, used my own hairbrush to do it and when it was done, when I was…ahem…given the proper attitude adjustment, he let me up and told me to go to bed but I couldn't. I was so turned on, I pretty much attacked him, wouldn't take no for an answer and he let me."

Sam's dimpled smile is all he sees as Dean continues, "Gave me the best fucking blow job I've ever had in my life and then got me hard again, asked me to fuck him. I knew it was wrong and tried to stop it but Sam-"

"It wasn't wrong! It still isn't wrong!" Sam's smile drops and his jaw hardens, eyes snapping at his older brother, "It's the best damn thing in our lives and I'm not sorry. I won't ever be sorry for this! I love you and I'm gonna spend my life showing you, whenever I can, how much you-this-means to me."

Dean is quiet behind him for a second before whispering across the air, "I love you, too, Sammy. More than you could ever know."

There's a pulse in the air, a heavy sigh and then Sam is rubbing a hand over Adam's chest, lingering over a hardened nipple, "So, now you know. Dean spanks me when I need it, he always does the spanking because as you can see, I'm not very good at it. But, if you want me to, I'll learn how, for you, and I'll give you the best damn spanking you've ever had, bend you over and turn those ass cheeks hot red, until you're begging me to stop, until your dick is so hard, all you can think about is coming while you're getting your ass beat. And then… after… we can do more of this."

Adam gives a groan of lust at the picture Sam just gave him, his dick waking up, hardening against Sam's leg, "Oh, fuck, yeah."

Dean bumps his cock against Adam's ass, "Or, I could just bend you both over the bed, whip your asses until you're both crying and then fuck each of you in turn. Yeah, I'd love to see that, both of your sweet backsides blistered dark red, waiting for me to take you. God, I'd take you both so hard-"

Sam catches Adam's eyes and they're both breathing heavy, passion turning into lust and fuck, Adam's dick can't get any harder. Sam's cock is poking into his leg as his eyes darken with Dean's words and Adam knows they're the same, maybe they are all freaks but at least they're together.

Bonded with love, lust, hope and pain and he couldn't ask for a better family.

Dean's voice is a deep command, "In fact…both of you, bend over the bed, right now."

And even though Adam complains that his ass can't take anymore, he finds himself moving with Sam, taking up his rightful place next to his brother and presenting himself for the punishment he craves, holding Sam's hand as the first strike hits and he moans with pleasure, his dick rubbing the mattress so good and he can't decide which is hotter, hearing Sam get his spanking or feeling his own.

In the end, with Dean's dick buried deep and his mouth on Sam's cock, it doesn't really matter.

And fuck, he loves his brothers.

##


End file.
